


Маленькая почетная миссия

by Lan_Mao



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mao/pseuds/Lan_Mao
Summary: Когда Вселенной есть на кого положиться





	

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось как джен, но желающие могут увидеть прозрачные намеки на броцли  
> АУ относительно последних 15 минут. Агентство работает, болен ли Тодд параребулитом не известно

Первое, что слышит Дирк, когда сознание постепенно возвращается – тиканье часов. Он осторожно приоткрывает один глаз и видит белую стену. Это сразу навевает неприятные воспоминая о больнице. Открыв второй глаз, он, к своему неудовольствию, убеждается, что действительно находится в больнице. Дирк не любит больницы, еще со времен Черного крыла, и старается по возможности не попадать в них. Последний раз он лежал в больнице три месяца назад, после расследования дела Спринга. Дирк закрывает глаза, воспоминания отзываются приглушенной болью в плече и ноющей – в сердце. Тогда он был уверен, что снова остался один. Тодд, его единственный друг, ненавидел его. Никто, кроме полковника Риггинса, не навещал Дирка и, по правде сказать, он с удовольствием обошелся бы без этих визитов. Дирк всегда был один и на каком-то этапе своей жизни убедил себя, что так и должно быть. Но после того как у него появился настоящий друг, смириться с его потерей было не просто. Одиночество – это то, из-за чего он не любит больницы, тут оно всегда чувствуется острее.   
Дирк снова открывает глаза, обводит взглядом палату и улыбается – в этот раз все по-другому. В кресле, справа от кровати, подогнув под себя ноги и подперев голову ладонью, спит Тодд.   
«Наверное, ему очень неудобно», – думает Дирк и тянет руку, чтобы коснуться друга и разбудить его.  
К сожалению, кресло стоит так, что Дирку не хватает нескольких сантиметров. Он силится дотянуться, машет длинными пальцами, но безрезультатно. При попытке подняться, начинает кружиться голова и темнеет в глазах. Дирк недовольно стонет и опускается обратно на подушку. Тодд тут же просыпается:  
– Привет! Ты очнулся! – ему не сразу удается подняться, затекшие от неудобной позы ноги не желают слушаться. – Как твоя голова? Тебя неслабо приложили.  
Броцман наконец справляется с затекшими конечностями и перемещается на краешек дирковой кровати.  
– Хочешь что-нибудь? Может попить принести?  
– Нет, ничего не нужно, спасибо, - на самом деле пить хочется, но еще больше Дирку хочется, чтобы Тодд никуда не уходил. Иррациональное чувство, что друг уйдет и не вернется, все еще сидит в его голове.  
– Я хотел сказать спасибо, – Дирк осуществляет еще одну попытку принять сидячее положение, на этот раз более удачную. – Не знал, что ты умеешь оказывать первую помощь.  
Тодд отчего-то смущается:  
– После того как мы открыли агентство и стали раскрывать дела, я понял, что знания об оказании первой помощи точно пригодятся и записался на курсы.  
– А почему мне не сказал? – искренне удивляется Дирк.  
– Не хотел слушать скептические замечания о том, что тебя ведет Вселенная, и она не допустит, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. – Джентли уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но передумывает. – Знаешь, Дирк, ты слишком часто попадаешь в травмоопасные ситуации.  
– Это неизбежный риск профессии детектива, Тодд. Я же говорил, что не могу использовать полученные знания себе в помощь и…  
– Нет, нет. Мне кажется тут дело не в профессии и не во Вселенной, мне кажется тут дело в тебе самом, – Дирк недовольно поджимает губы и молчит. – Ну признай уже, что в попадать в переделки – это твоя личная особенность.  
– Ну хорошо, возможно, – нехотя признается детектив, – может иногда я бываю немного… неосторожен.  
– Немного?  
– Именно! И поэтому вселенная послала мне тебя! – Дирк тыкает в грудь Тодда пальцем и довольно улыбается.  
– Ага, ей надоело заботиться о твоей безопасности и она решила переложить эту почетную миссию на меня.  
– А что? У тебя хорошо получается. Если бы не твоя своевременная помощь, еще непонятно, как бы это дело могло закончиться, – Дирк протягивает руку и хлопает друга по коленке. – Спасибо, Тодд!  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Дирк, - Тодд перехватывает руку детектива и несильно сжимает ее, – я вроде как не против.  
Дирк на секунду зависает, словно пытается ухватиться за какую-то мысль, но потом встряхивает головой и снова смотрит на Тодда:  
– Главное, что мы вместе, живы, ну и почти здоровы. Надеюсь, меня скоро выпишут, терпеть не могу больницы. Хотя, в этот раз все несомненно лучше.   
Он снова смотрит на их переплетенные руки и улыбается:  
– Ладно, Тодд, лучше расскажи мне, что произошло после того, как этот громила ударил меня по голове, и я ненадолго отключился.  
– Хорошо, – Тодд слегка хмурится, вспоминая подробности, – для начала должен сказать, что относительно чучела совы ты оказался абсолютно прав…


End file.
